Many software applications utilize multiple data sources, interdependent components, conditional business logic, and validation requiring custom coding. However, custom code is often embedded within graphical user interface components and cannot be reused across other applications and platforms. As a result, applications become increasingly complex and costly to maintain over time as business rules change.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements to the organization and utilization of custom code in order to reduce the time and expense associated with building and maintaining software applications.